


Working Late

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Natural Nylon RPF
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-20
Updated: 2006-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ewan pays Jude a visit while he's working late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Late

"Jesus, wha-" Jude starts, but Ewan's tongue down his throat shuts him up pretty fast. His hands fly up automatically, fingers twisting in Ewan's shirt. The door handle presses into his back, but he just inches over, not letting go.

"Is this why," he breaks off, moaning as Ewan worms his hand under his waistband, fingertips brushing the head of his cock, "you asked if anyone else was in the office?"

"You've worked late the last three," Ewan gives up trying to get a good grip on Jude's cock that way, goes to work on his belt and fly instead, "no, four nights. You come home fucking exhausted when I'm already asleep."

Jude laughs, fumbles with the buttons of Ewan's jeans. "I should've suspected something when you said you wanted to take me out to dinner..."

"After," Ewan mutters, wrapping his hand around their cocks, "I'll buy you dinner after."


End file.
